si seulement tu savais
by CristalBlue
Summary: One-shot : La guerre est terminée depuis peu, certains sont morts, d'autres survivent...


_Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis sur que les lecteurs de "alliés à la vie.." vont m'en vouloir, mais je n'ai toujours pas avancée dans l'écriture de cette fic. j'en suis désolée je suis bloquée à la phrase : "Ils s'engagèrent donc prudemment dans les escaliers et descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée." C'est terrible non ? Je sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe après qu'ils aient déscendu les escaliers ! (enfin j'ai une petite idée, mais elle est vraiment pas assez complete pour que je l'écrive). Alors que peut-il se passer après qu'il aient déscendu les escaliers??? maintenant que j'y pense, je pourrais éventuellement mettre ce que j'ai déja écrit en ligne, c'est complet, il n'y a plus (a priori) de retouches à faire... mais bon, ça m'embête de couper le chapitre en deux..._

_Sinon, pour en revenir à cette fic, c'est un tout peti one-shot qui m'est venu comme ça. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi je dois avouer que je l'aime bien. M'enfin, vous êtes pas obligés d'être de mon avis ! N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_

* * *

_

**Si seulement tu savais…**

Elle posa un regard mélancolique sur le lac de Poudlard. Par cette chaude journée de la fin du mois de juin, elle avait décidée pour une fois de sortir et de se détendre un peu. Après tous, les ASPIC étaient passés, maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien à faire dans le château. Et puis, c'était une si belle journée… Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue blanche avant de s'écraser sur le haut de son débardeur prune. Elle pensait à ses amis, ceux qui n'étaient plus, ceux qui étaient encore mais à l'infirmerie, ou encore ceux qui l'étaient devenus. La bataille finale contre Voldemort avait eu lieu trois semaines auparavant, le deux juin pour être précis. Elle avait été plus brève que prévue, mais également plus sanglante. Des deux côtés. De nombreux sorciers expérimentés étaient mort ce jour là, y compris parmi ses amis. Si elle était encore de se monde, ce n'était que grâce à l'un deux, qui s'était quasiment sacrifié pour elle. Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait envoyé un sort impardonnable, mais distraite par la bataille que livrait Harry contre Voldemort, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. C'est à ce moment la que Ron s'était interposé en hurlant un « protego » très puissant. Elle n'avait rien eu, mais le sortilège n'avait pas totalement protégé Ron, qui était encore à l'infirmerie à l'heure actuelle, bien qu'il aille beaucoup mieux, et que l'infirmière pense qu'il pourrait sortir dans les prochains jours. Hermione l'avait à peine visité durant ces trois semaines, les visites étaient très restreintes, et elle avait dû beaucoup travailler afin de passer ses examens qui avaient finalement étés maintenus. De plus, elle se sentait gênée vis-à-vis de lui, elle ne savait pas trop comment l'abordé, il était devenu très renfermé sur lui-même depuis la bataille, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, du coup, elle passait tous les jours prendre de ses nouvelles, mais ne lui avait pas parlé plus de deux fois, et ce très rapidement depuis la bataille.

St Mangouste avait été détruit durant le mois de mars, ce qui obligeait madame Pomfresh à soigner les blessés de la bataille directement à Poudlard. Une deuxième larme coula le long de sa joue. Harry…il avait vaincu Voldemort, mais à quel prix ? Il ne s'était pas réveillé depuis trois semaines. Les médicomages ne savaient pas quand il se réveillerait, peut être jamais leur avait-on dit, à elle et à Ginny. Celle-ci passait le plus clair de son temps au chevet du brun, cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, elle savait qu'elle risquait gros si elle se faisait prendre, mais n'en avait que faire. La petite dernière des Weasley se sentait coupable car elle n'avait pas pu prendre par à la dernière bataille. Harry et elle sortaient ensemble depuis près d'un an et demi, et le jeune homme ne voulait pas avoir à se tracasser pour celle qu'il aimait, il savait que si elle avait été là, il n'aurait pas pu se concentrer suffisamment pour vaincre Voldemort, de plus, il n'aurait pas pu supporter qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Ginny avait protesté, tempêté et hurlé, mais rien n'avait pu le faire changer d'avis. Après plusieurs crises de larmes, elle s'était finalement résignée, mais le jour venu, Harry lui avait fait subir le sortilège de stupefixtion, lorsqu'elle avait voulu malgré tout les suivre. Ca en avait coûté beaucoup à Harry de le faire, mais « il le fallait » avait il dit dans un souffle avant de quitter la salle commune des Gryffondor. Depuis qu'Harry était dans cet état, Ginny de dormait presque plus, et ne mangeait pas beaucoup plus, même si Hermione tentait tous les jours de la forcer à reprendre le dessus. Elles avaient même eu une vive altercation ou la rousse avait hurlé à la préfète en chef des Gryffondor « qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait puisqu'elle n'aimait personne ». Ce qui avait profondément blessée la brune. Ginny s'était par la suite excusée de son comportement, mais il demeurait toujours entre elle un malaise palpable, elles qui pourtant étaient les meilleures amies du monde avant ce jour.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Des images lui revenaient en tête. Il n'y avait pas eu que des blessés lors de la bataille finale. Il y avait également eu des morts. Les larmes coulaient maintenant silencieusement le long de ses joues. Au tout début de la dernière année, Draco Malefoy avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, en qualité d'agent double. Les premiers mois avaient été houleux avec les Gryffondor, puis le climat c'était peu à peu apaisé, jusqu'au jour ou il avait risqué sa vie pour l'Ordre, qu'il avait été découvert par l'ennemi, et qu'il était resté pendant un mois à l'hôpital. A partir de ce jour, leurs relations étaient devenu assez bonnes, et à la fin de l'année, les Gryffondor s'étaient fait de Draco un ami, et un allié. Oubliant ainsi six an d'une haine tenace. Ils avaient petit à petit apprient à connaître le vrai Draco, celui qui n'avait pas eu une enfance des plus heureuses, à côté, l'enfance d'Harry ressemblait à des vacances dans un club de vacances. Ils avaient compris son comportement, dicté par son père, sous peine de mort, ou du moins de torture, il avaient également compris pourquoi lorsque son père avait tué sa mère, le seul être qui l'aimait, il avait pris son courage à deux mains, et était allé voir Dumbledore pour lui faire par de son choix. Mais Draco n'était plus…il avait été tué de la propre baguette de son géniteur. Après l'avoir torturé au Doloris, Lucius Malefoy lui avait lancé l'ultime sortilège, avant de se faire expulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce et de s'écraser contre le mur, par le fait d'un très puissant sortilège « expelliarmus » que lui avait lancé Hermione. Mais il était trop tard… Hermione s'était élancée vers Draco pour voir dans quel état il était. Mais il avait les yeux grands ouverts, une expression de défit marquée sur son visage. Hermione n'avait même pas eu le temps de le pleurer que déjà elle devait se remettre à combattre. Par la suite, Hermione n'avait eu que la faible consolation de savoir que Lucius Malefoy était « mort de la suite de ses blessures dues, à un sortilège de désarmement très puissant dont l'expéditeur demeure inconnu ». Hermione avait faillit rire lorsqu'elle avait lu cette phrase dans la Gazette du Sorcier, car près de cinquante personnes, uniquement dans son camp, devaient l'avoir vu lancer ce sort. Elle se doutait avant d'aller à la guerre, qu'il était probable qu'elle tue quelqu'un, non pas volontairement, mais dans le genre de conditions ou cela était arrivé. Elle se disait, que si elle tuait quelqu'un, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Mais pourtant, avec le recul, elle n'en éprouvait aucun remord. Si c'était à refaire, elle le referait sans hésiter, le tuant même d'un sortilège impardonnable avant qu'il ne tue Draco…si seulement c'était possible …

Les souvenirs affluaient à elle, elle revoyait maintenant Neville se faire tuer par Crabbe, et Luna Lovegood subir mainte fois le sortilège doloris sous la baguette inhumaine de Pansy Parkinson, qui avait été tuée, sous le joug de la colère, par Dean Thomas (il sortait depuis le début de l'année avec Luna) du sortilège impardonnable. Tout le monde l'avait vu, mais comme pour elle, personne n'avait rien dit. Dumbledore l'avait seulement fait venir dans son bureau, en lui disant qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence s'il n'utilisait plus jamais ce sortilège. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Elle aurait fait pareille si ça avait été…non. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Ne jamais utiliser de sortilèges impardonnables, car il y a toujours une autre solution.

Elle revoyait encore et encore l'image de Tonk, le corps inanimé dans les bras de Lupin, hurlant à la mort, son visage ravagé par la douleur, les larmes ne pouvant s'arrêter de couler le long de ses joues. Lui qui avait enfin trouver le bonheur avec Tonk, ils s'étaient mariés au mois de mars, « au cas ou » avaient-ils dit en riant. Remus était maintenant reclus au 12 square Grimmault, dont il avait hérité, après que Tonk l'ai hérité de Sirius.

Maugrey aussi n'était plus de ce monde. Il avait succombé deux semaines auparavant, dans l'infirmerie de l'école. Entouré de tous ses amis encore en vie.

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de découragement. Que de morts, trop de morts…même l'équipe professoral de Poudlard avait du en compter. Les professeurs Bibine et Chourave étaient morte durant l'assaut. Quand à Trelawney, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait été kidnappée par Voldemort, pour qu'elle lui dise son avenir. On ne l'avait pas retrouvé après la fin de la guerre, mais Rogue pensait que le mage noir avait mis fin à ses jours depuis longtemps, bien avant le début de la grande bataille. Rogue…lui aussi était aujourd'hui à l'infirmerie, ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, mais il resterait probablement légèrement handicapé à vie, et obligé à marcher avec une canne pour le restant de ses jours. C'était le malade le plus pénible de Pomfresh, mais fidèle à elle-même, cette dernière lui faisait respecter sa discipline comme elle l'entendait. Tous deux réveillaient souvent les autres convalescents lors de leurs innombrables disputes.

Miraculeusement, il n'y avait eu aucun mort à déplorer chez les Weasley. Ron, Georges et Bill avaient été blessé, mais rien qui ne mette en jeu leur vie. Arthur aurait sûrement mal au dos dans ses vieux jours à cause d'une mauvaise chute, mais rien de bien grave, fort heureusement.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Tout était fini. Les Mangemorts à Azkaban , Voldemort détruit…tout était fini. Elle laissa son regard, à nouveau sec errer sur le lac, c'était vraiment une journée magnifique. Si Ron et Harry avaient été là, ils se serraient précipité dehors pour voler. Perdu dans sa contemplation du lac, elle n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle.

- Hermione ?

Surprise elle se retourna et vit, debout derrière elle, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon trop court, son meilleur ami, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres. Elle se leva d'un bond pour le prendre dans ses bras, en passant ses mains autour de son coup.

- Ron ! Tu es sorti ! Ca ne devait pas attendre encore quelques jours ?

- J'en pouvais plus, j'ai demander à sortir, Pomfresh était tellement submergée qu'elle a accepter d'avoir un malade en moins, lui répondit-il en passant ses mains autour le da taille de la jeune fille et en la pressant contre lui.

Puis il relâcha son étreinte et recula de quelques pas pour la regarder.

- Je ne te dirais pas que tu es magnifique… tu as le teint blafard, et les yeux rouges…

Hermione fit un petit sourire contrit.

- Je ne dors pas beaucoup ces temps ci…

Ron acquiesça :

- Je peux comprendre ça…

Un blanc s'installa, puis la jeune fille décida de se rassoire, faisant signe au Gryffondor de s'asseoir près d'elle, ce qu'il fit sans un mot. Ils restèrent un moment côte à côte, sans dire un mot, juste regardant l'eau scintiller sous le soleil de juin. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione prit la parole, afin de faire quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire depuis déjà trois semaines.

- Je voulais te dire…

- Oui ?

- Merci…

Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ce que tu as fais voyons ! Durant la bataille !

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'était normal, …

- Tu m'as sauver la vie…en mettant la tienne en danger…je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

Ron eu un petit sourire désabusé.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchis, comme tu le dis toujours, je ne réfléchis pas assez…j'aurais très bien pu faire ce sort de protection sans me mettre devant toi… c'était stupide.

Hermione avait ouvert la bouche, mais n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot. Ron continuait à fixer le lac d'un air déterminé.

- J'aurais pu y rester à cause de ma stupidité, tu vois, tu l'as toujours su, je ne vois pas plus loin que le bon de mon nez…

Hermione pu enfin se remettre à parler.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé ça stupide, j'ai trouvé ça incroyablement courageux.

Ron la regardait maintenant d'un air incrédule.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Te mettre entre moi et cette… je n'en ai pas été capable lorsque j'ai vu Malefoy tuer Draco…

A ces souvenirs, elle détourna la tête, et renifla légèrement.

- Ce n'étais pas pareil voyons Mione.

- Ha non ? Et en quoi ? C'était mon ami, c'est vrai, je ne l'aimais peut être pas autant que toi ou Harry. Mais c'était quand même mon ami…et je l'ai laissé mourir !

- Tu as tué son meurtrier, tu l'as vengé.

- Je ne voulais même pas le tuer, je n'ai même pas le courage de lancer un sort impardonnable quand la situation l'exige.

Ron secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

- La situation ne l'exige jamais Mione, jamais.

Elle s'était remise à pleurer,Ron s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Instinctivement, Hermione mis ses bras autour de son coup et se sera plus fortement contre lui, continuant à pleurer.

- Je me demande bien ce que je fais à Gryffondor, je ne suis bonne qu'a travailler, travailler, et encore travailler… murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. C'est à peine si je suis venue te voir lorsque tu étais à l'infirmerie.

- Ne dit pas de sottises voyons ! Ca faisait des mois que tu n'avais plus rien appris pour les cours, il était grand temps de t'y remettre pour les ASPICs. Tu es une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse. Qui en deuxième année c'est fait figé par la basilic pour trouver la vérité ? Qui en troisième année a remonté le temps avec Harry pour sauver Sirius et Buck ? Qui en quatrième année a accepté de se faire endormir au fond d'un lac pour la coupe des trois sorciers ? Qui en cinquième année à combattu au ministère de la magie ? Tu en veux d'autres des exemples ?

Hermione, toujours accrochée au coup du rouquin, eu un petit reniflement.

- Toutes ses choses…tu en a fait la moitié aussi, et l'autre moitié, tu n'aurais pas hésiter à le faire si tu avais pu…

- Tu as été la première à faire confiance à Draco, et ça c'est une preuve de courage si tu veux mon avis, parce que c'est toi qui a toujours été la plus persécutée par lui au cour des 6 premières années ! En sixième année, tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à défier le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, rien que pour prouver que c'était un envoyé de Voldemort à toute l'école. Tu n'es pas bonne qu'à travailler, tu es une merveilleuse amie, toujours là pour ceux que tu aimes… Et d'une grande bonté (il eu un petit rire), prête à aider toutes les créature qui ne peuvent pas se défendrent par elles même, même si elles n'en ont aucune envie ! Combien d'elfes de maisonsas-tu libéré avec la S.A.L.E. ?

Hermione s'éloigna un peu de lui, pour pouvoir le regarder, mais sans enlever les mains d'autour de son coup. Elle avait maintenant un très léger sourire aux lèvres en entendant parler de la S.A.L.E..

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu penses vraiment toutes les choses que tu viens de dire ?

- Bien sur !

C'est avec un franc sourire qu'elle déposé délicatement un baiser sur la joue du rouquin. Puis elle s'éloigna quelque peu de lui, passant ses bras autour de ses genoux, et regardant de nouveau le lac.

- Merci.

Elle ne pouvait voir que les oreilles de son ami étaient maintenant d'une couleur digne des Gryffondor.

- De rien, c'est normal.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Tous les deux étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Puis…

- Ron …?

- Hermione …?

Ils rirent d'une même voix, ils venaient de prendre la parole en même temps.

- Vas y Ron, que voulais-tu me dire ?

Le jeune homme semblait soudain très rouge, et très embarrassé.

- Heum… heum…

- Oui ?

- Et bien…je voulais te dire… heu…quand je me suis mis devant toi, lors de la bataille…

- Oui ?

- Si c'était à refaire, je le referais… sans hésiter…même si je devais oublier le sort de protection…

Son teint était maintenant complètement écarlate. Il semblait vraiment très très gêné. Hermione quand à elle semblait perplexe. Après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil, Ron repris :

- Je veux dire…si jamais ça devais arriver…je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour sauver la tienne… enfin tu vois…

Hermione était à son tour devenue rouge, elle pensait voir ou il voulait en venir, mais même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle ne pensait pas que Ron puisse lui dire cela. Bien sûr, elle en avait toujours eu envie. Mais elle pensait qu'il n'était attiré que par les filles du genre à Fleur Delacour, belle et bien faite… pas comme elle quoi !

- Heu…

Ron était pivoine, on voyait très clairement qu'il ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il se leva d'un bond.

- Bon, heu…je vais rentrer au château.

Mais Hermione le retint par la main, et se leva à son tour.

- Attends…

- Non…laisse tomber…je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça… c'est pas grave.

- Ron, ne soit pas ridicule !

- Je crois que c'est trop tard, je me suis déjà rendu ridicule. Bon, je te laisse.

Il dégagea sa main de celle d'Hermione, mais celle-ci s'empressa de la lui reprendre pour qu'il reste là.

- Tu ne veux même pas savoir ce que j'ai à te dire ?

- Tu n'as rien besoin de me dire, je le sais déjà, il prit une petite voix aigue sensée représentée celle d'Hermione, « Ho Ron ! Je suis vraiment très touchée mais…il y a Vicky, tu comprends au moins j'espère ? Ho Ron…je t'aime beaucoup…mais comme un ami… tu ne m'en veux pas au moins ? ». Tu vois…je sais déjà tout ce que tu vas dire. Alors laisse tomber.

Hermione faisait de gros yeux ronds de surprise. Elle avait ouvert la bouche comme pour parler, mais aucun son ne voulait en sortir, Ron la regarda dans les yeux, et au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, mais qui n'avait en réalité duré que quelques secondes, essaya doucement de dégager sa main de celle d'Hermione, celle-ci le tenant fermement.

- Si tu veux bien me lâcher, je vais rentrer au château…

Au lieu de le lâcher, Hermione raffermit sa poigne et d'un mouvement brusque l'attira à elle, avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles du Ron. Celui-ci surpris, ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis comprenant ce qui se passait, il se mit à l'embrasser doucement tout d'abord, puis intensément ensuite. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, ils avaient tous les deux les joues roses et les yeux brillants, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Ron semblait perdu.

- Que …???

- Tu n'as pas attendu que je te réponde… ce que j'allais te dire, si j'avais parlé en premier, c'est que si les rôles avaient été inversés, j'aurais agi exactement comme Dean. J'aurais tué sans la moindre hésitation Lestrange.

Comprenant ce que venait de lui dire la jeune femme, Ron la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui murmura, contre ses lèvres :

- Je t'aime Hermione Granger, et t'ai toujours aimé…

De nouvelles larmes coulaient le long des joues de la Gryffondor, mais cette fois-ci, des larmes de bonheur.

- Moi aussi je t'aime…toujours…

Ils restèrent là un moment, près du lac, Hermione dans les bras du géant roux. A s'embrasser et à se dire des mots doux, avant de se décider à rentrer au château, le soleil déclinant fortement. Ils avancèrent main dans la main vers le château, en silence, avant que Ron ne s'arrête à dix mètres de la grande porte, l'air inquiet.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ? Je veux dire, ce n'était pas juste comme ça, et passé les portes du château c'est oublié ? Parce que pour moi…

Hermione eu un sourire attendrit avant de l'interrompre par un baiser, puis elle posa son front contre celui de Ron (pour se faire elle s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds, mais Ron devait encore baisser la tête de dix bons centimètres), le regardant dans les yeux.

- Bien sur qu'on est ensemble, idiot…comment peux-tu croire que je pourrais me passer de tes bras maintenant …

Il souriait, maintenant plus confiant.

- On le dit à …

- On le dit à la terre entière ! Je veux le crier sur les toits ! J'AIME RONALD WEASLEY ! Se mi-t-elle à hurler devant le château.

Ron la regardait avec des grands yeux, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Sur ce, le professeur McGonagall apparu en haut des marches de l'escalier qui menait à la grande porte. Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres et un regard bienveillant, mais elle s'efforça malgré tout de prendre un ton sévère.

- Miss Granger, qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce bruit? Nous sommes tous très heureux que vous éprouviez ce genre de sentiments à l'égard de Mr Weasley, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour déranger tous les occupants du château ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes juste sous l'infirmerie et qu'il y a des malades qui voudraient se reposer ?

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, et s'excusa auprès de son professeur. Cette dernière reparti dans le château, un petit sourire espiègle au lèvres, les deux Gryffondor ne purent l'entendre, mais elle murmura pour elle-même un très léger « enfin ».

Les deux jeunes gens décidèrent d'aller à l'infirmerie, afin de voir Ginny et de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'au moment où ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils virent la dernière des Weasley en train de donner à manger du porridge à la petite cuillère à Harry, assit dans son lit. Ginny semblait avoir pleuré, mais également folle de bonheur. Harry, lui, avait un grand sourire jusqu'à derrière ses oreilles. Lorsque les deux préfets de Gryffondor entrèrent dans la pièce, ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers eux. Hermione se précipita vers Harry pour l'étreindre, tandis que Ron, sous le choc, ne pu que s'approcher doucement du lit avant de donner une grande accolade à celui qu'il considérait à tous les égards comme son frère. Ginny leur expliqua qu'Harry s'était réveillé un peut plus d'une heure plus tôt, qu'on avait envoyé Colin Crivey à leur recherche, mais qu'il était revenu bredouille, ne sachant pas ou ils étaient. Hermione se mit à bégayer qu'ils étaient près du lac, en train de parler.

- A ce propos… on a quelque chose à vous dire…

Ginny eu un grand sourire tandis qu'Harry se mettait à rire, en manquant de s'étouffer avec son porridge. Hermione fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Si tu parle de ce qui vient ENFIN de se passer, nous sommes au courrant, comme à peu près les deux tiers de Poudlard.

Hermione était toute rouge, et pour une fois, ce n'était pas le cas de Ron. Lui semblait plutôt très fier. Après une moue amusante pour sa sœur. Il pris la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, et enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune femme, puis il porta la main de celle-ci à ses lèvres et y déposa un doux baisers, sous les sourires de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami, puis comme un gamin, il leur tira la langue l'air de dire « elle est à moi, nanana nanère ! ». Les deux autres rirent de bon cœur. Hermione se hasarda à prendre la parole.

- Comment ça « enfin » ?

Ginny, ri de nouveau.

- A vous deux, vous avez fait perdre plus d'argent à tous les Gryffondor que tous les matchs de Quidditch réunis.

Hermione et Ron semblait interdit. Ginny s'expliqua.

- Depuis la quatrième…, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui acquiesça, …oui c'est ça, votre quatrième année, tous les Gryffondor font des paris pour savoir quand vous allez vous mettre ensemble… tous le monde a perdu plusieurs gallions avec ça. Au début on avait tous pariés avant la fin de l'année (la quatrième), puis avant la fin de la cinquième, la sixième, certains la septième, mais maintenant je crois que les paris s'étalent jusqu'à dans deux ou trois ans ! j'ai moi-même perdu 13 gallions en tout, et Harry … combien Harry ?

- 56 galllions !!!

Ginny ri, Hermione quand à elle semblait outrée.

- Vous faisiez des paris sur notre dos ?

- Oui… c'était tellement drôle !

Ron lui semblait s'en amuser.

- Qui est ce qui gérait ses paris ? demanda Hermione d'une voix sérieuse.

- Heu…Ginny semblait gênée.

- Oui ?

- Et bien…avant c'était Fred et Georges, mais quand ils sont partis…c'est Harry et moi qui avons pris le relais.

Hermione ouvrait des yeux immenses. Elle n'en revenait pas que ses deux meilleurs amis organisaient des paris sur son dos à elle et à Ron. Elle lança un regard outré à Ron, mais celui-ci avait un sourire sur le visage. Quand il vit le regard que la brune lui lançait, il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et lui murmura :

- C'est drôle que nous soyons les deux seuls à ne pas s'être rendu compte de ce que tout le monde semblait savoir, ne t'énerve pas, ce n'est pas méchant…

Ces quelques mots eurent tout de suite l'effet escompter, et en y réfléchissant, c'est vrai qu'elle trouvait ça drôle : ne dit-on pas que se sont toujours les premiers intéressés les plus aveugles ? Harry et Ginny les regardaient avec attendrissement. Finalement, Hermione se détacha de Ron et se retourna avec un sourire vers ses deux amis :

- Qui a gagné ?


End file.
